elves_of_the_inakafandomcom-20200213-history
Session 22
Members *Oleander Thorne the Fighter (Matt) *Naryrr the Druid (Natalie) *Palkobo (Alex) The Adventure We started off on a sales trip in Dus Hara. The party split most of their pooled loot and made some purchases and sold some items they weren't using. Oleander picked up some stuff from Roland and Palkobo did too. One of them paid for their stuff ... the other not so much. We will see what everyone does with their spiny coppers. They were warned not to use them in town, as the Thieve's Guild frowns upon them. Heading to Sorcerer's Rise, they checked the shops there and managed to unload a necromantic robe. Here again, they were warned by the wizards of the Red Robes not to use magic against evil wizards. Also not to use it against good wizards. Also not to use it against the neutral wizards who sold them stuff. While at Sorcerer's Rise, Palkobo found a magic light stone. When we say found, he climbed a street light and stole it. He also found some coins in Naryrr's purse. Moving further through Dus Hara, Naryrr secured lodgings with the Druids of Nature's Rise for the party. They loved her staff. With these details done, they headed to Darkness Rise to see what they could find on the alters there. Heading first to the destroyed temple to Bhelu, Oleander knew something was up when his sword started to pull away from the alter there. Oleander pushed through the resistance and planted the sword in the middle of a large fire pit. Green flames exploded around him, and all were amazed that he walked out unscathed. He had inadvertently started the change of eras, from the era of disease to the Era of Destruction (Link for your new theme song). The party found unanticipated allies in the followers of P'hul. They filled in some details, including the inconclusive research into the length of the Era of Destruction. Will it be 3 years or 30 years? Only time will tell. Palkobo was frustrated at the lack of anything on the alter of Bhelu. Also at just finding dust on the alter pf P'hul. But the task was fulfilled. The party then headed into the courtyard and saw the gates to the temple of Aghad open. Oleander destroyed his new boots walking over the chipped glass of the courtyard and the rest of the party was frustrated by the taunting of the priest of Aghad. They did not find him though. Palkobo made a note to come back and teach the priest a lesson. On the alter there, they found a pile of bloody gold. Naryrr cleaned the gold and the priest yelled at them. Demanding that they kill at least one priest from each of the other temples to appease his god, and threatened that they would not leave the city alive if they didn't. On their way out, they found a flayed man stapled to the main gate. The party was unable to save him before he failed his death saves. The temple of Aghad made Naryrr's list as well. Will there be a reckoning? We will see. The party was not having a good day. With the information that they had triggered the Age of Destruction and obtained a new enemy, they headed to the temple of Sai, which they quickly learned was dedicated to darkness. A strange mechanism only allowed one door to open at a time. Kind of like a dark room entrance. The party headed in and found themselves in a pitch black maze. Naryrr's trick of always going right did not work well. They finally made it to the main room of the temple and were frustrated that no magic light source worked. When Naryrr's flaming sphere hit the final door, the blind priests of the temple smelled the singed wood and began to attack. No light source had shown in this temple for over 1000 years. And this is where we end our adventure. XP 5,000 Each Current XP: 69,000 Current level: 10; 16,000 XP until next level Loot *Dust *More dust *300 gp (the bloody gold from the temple of Aghad) I think we got all of the purchases noted on individual character sheets.